The Love of Artemis
by Ultrimonex
Summary: When Artemis is told to choose a husband within a year, she is sent to camp to make a male friend, which is Percy, who recently broke up with Annabeth. The two strike up an immediate friendship and the story evolves from that. You will have to read it to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know that all of my other stories have been a complete and utter fail, so, I started afresh. My original idea for a new story is completely original and no one has ever written one like it. But I decided that I needed to do a prequel first, so here it is and I hope that you enjoy it. And just so you know, this is not a one shot.**

**Chapter 1**

Artemis POV

Ugh, finally! The meeting is coming to a close. As usual, father started it off with another one of his long, boring speeches, which I slept through of course, and then we just spent an hour talking about politics and who Zeus was going to blast today.

"Now, before we come to a close, I have one more announcement," my father boomed, with a slightly glazed look in his eyes, however, I pushed that out of my mind. "My daughter, Artemis," when he said that I straightened up slightly, "has been a man-hater for too long, therefore, she has 1 year to choose a husband or I shall do it for her. That is all." He finished. I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before I stood up in rage and started screaming at my father.

"How could you do this to me?" I shouted. "Every man in the world is a pig," some of the other gods looked a bit offended by this," and I refuse to marry one of them." I said stubbornly. Zeus' eyes hardened as he replied.

"My word is law, Artemis, and you will do as I say. Now, be gone. You will not be able to return until you have found one male friend." Then, he waved his hand and I fell into blackness.

Percy POV

I was extremely happy, no, scratch that, I was beyond happy. I had finished my quest for Athena to gain her blessing to finally date Annabeth. Now I was going to the beach to see if Annabeth was there as she wasn't in her cabin or at the arena.

However, what I saw next was something that I would never forget. I expected Annabeth to be sitting on the beach, alone, staring at the sea and waiting for my return, or something like that. However, I did not expect to see her heavily making out with another boy that I identified as a son of Hephaestus that had come sometime during the giant war, though I couldn't remember his name.

My body filled with burning hatred for both of them and I stormed out of the bushes towards them and let loose a wave of power blowing them apart. They quickly jumped up and looked around before they saw me and cowered in fear as I was glaring my most fearsome glare.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" I screamed at them.

"P-p-p-percy, it's not what you think it is." Annabeth stammered.

"REALLY?" I shouted. "You were making out with a son of Hephaestus, weren't you? I think that I am right in saying that you were cheating on me, no?" and with that, I stormed off angrily.

I immediately ran to my cabin, ignoring the strange looks that the other campers gave me, and fell into my bed, crying. I eventually fell asleep, but I was woken up when someone opened the door. When I saw who it was, I groaned and thought – Oh, great. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

Artemis POV

When I opened my eyes I was laying on some grass, feeling drained. I quickly stood up and looked around, and silently cursed my father, for I was in Camp Half-Blood. I attempted to flash away from there when I found out that I could not. I now officially hate my father. It was getting a bit boring so I decided to walk around. But, as I was walking past our cabins, I heard sobbing coming from the Poseidon cabin.

I listened, confused. Only the Saviour of Olympus lives there, so I wondered why he would be crying. I slowly approached the door and opened it. I saw that I had just woken him, and when he saw me, he _groaned_. That made me even angrier.

"What are you groaning about, _boy_?" I spat. He hastily jumped out of bed and bowed down deep.

"I apologise, Lady Artemis," he stuttered. "I was merely sad that Annabeth cheated on me." I stared at him in shock. A girl had broken a man's heart? I thought that wasn't possible.

"Well then, would you like to come to the beach with me then?" I asked, internally shocked at my own kindness, and apparently, Percy was as well.

"Um...okay?" he replied. So, I then made us invisible and we snuck to the beach. We sat down by the water's edge and, unknowingly, gripped each other's hand. The sea was beautiful tonight. We talked about many things that night. We became extremely close. But, then I realised something, I had found a male friend.

"I just wish that I could start a new life." He said out of the blue. I thought about hat and then a brilliant idea.

"Percy what if you joined the Hunt." I asked him excitedly. He looked at me awkwardly.

"Um, isn't the Hunt a girls only thing?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"No, silly. I don't mean like that. I meant, that you could be like a guardian or something." I explained. His eyes widened.

"Oh." He said.

"Exactly, so tomorrow, we can go up to Olympus and tell my Father of this, but tonight, let's just relax." I really did feel sleepy after all that talking. I wrapped my arms around him, and his around me, and we just drifted off to sleep, with not a care in the world.

**So, how did you like it so far. A bit of Pertemis friendship to start it off, hmmmmm. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story and please review, I need to know if I should just write the story using my original idea that I mentioned at the start, or continue doing this first. So remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that it has been months since I've updated and I really feel bad about making you wait this long, but yeah, here it is. And read the AN at the bottom.**

_Previous chapter:_

_Artemis POV_

"_Percy what if you joined the Hunt." I asked him excitedly. He looked at me awkwardly._

"_Um, isn't the Hunt a girls only thing?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity._

"_No, silly. I don't mean like that. I meant that you could be like a guardian or something." I explained. His eyes widened._

"_Oh." He said._

"_Exactly, so tomorrow, we can go up to Olympus and tell my Father of this, but tonight, let's just relax." I really did feel sleepy after all that talking. I wrapped my arms around him, and his around me, and we just drifted off to sleep, with not a care in the world._

Annabeth's POV

I had just snuck out of my cabin with my invisibility cap to go and cry on the beach. I can't believe that I cheated on the loving, caring boy that always looked after me. I was so depressed. I walked to the beach and what I saw there made me feel like my heart was ripped apart and stabbed over and over again.

Percy, _my_ Percy, was sleeping soundly on the beach, but, that was not the worst part. He was sleeping with another girl who I soon identified as... ARTEMIS?! I slowly backed away into the woods before turning around and running away back to my cabin, leaving a trail of tears behind me.

Percy POV

For as long as I could remember, I had had nightmares. But, tonight, I had a dreamless sleep; I had a feeling that I knew why. I slowly opened my eyes to watch the auburn haired beauty sleep. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for her, even though I had only known her for a night.

However, before I could dwell on it more, those beautiful silver eyes opened and met mine.

"Morning," I greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?" she replied.

"Better than ever." I said grinning as she blushed. "Well I have to go back to my cabin now, as to not raise suspicion. She nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully.

"Okay and one more thing..."she said as she leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you." And then she disappeared into the forest. A few minutes later I snapped out of shock and sprinted back to my cabin before anyone saw me.

Fortunately, just when I had closed the door, the horn sounded, signalling the start of breakfast. I sighed in relief as I walked towards the pavilion. Then, when I got there, I saw Artemis at the head table; however, we merely nodded to each other.

When I walked over to the fire to sacrifice some food, I sacrificed not only to my dad, but to Artemis as well. I snuck a glance at her and saw that she was smiling. At least she accepted that. When everyone had finished eating, Chiron banged his hoof on the ground and everyone fell silent.

"Today, we welcome Lady Artemis to our humble camp where she will be staying without her Hunters for a few months, so if anyone has any objections to this, stand up now." Suddenly, gasps and exclamations rang around the pavilion as the person I had least expected to stand up, stood up.

Annabeth...

**Sorry that this was so short guys compared to my first chapter. I thought that I might have to give up the story with all the home work I've been getting, so don't expect any fast updates. But please keep on giving me REVIEWS, REVIEWS and more REVIEWS.**


	3. Rewrite

**Now, I have been thinking about all the reviews that I have been getting and I have realised some faults in the story. I have been thinking about it for a long time and have decided to do a rewrite.**

**This will be descriptive, have longer chapters (hopefully!) and I will slightly change the story line because the Pertemis is too rushed, as said by my loyal reviewers who I am grateful for giving me motivation to write.**

**The rewrite will hopefully come out soon.**

**It will be on my account so either keep checking my account or follow me as an author.**

**PJluva123 **


	4. Rewrite is here

The rewrite is now officially up here!

story/story_ ?storyid=8510532&chapter=1


End file.
